


Blush

by JaiMaree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Inappropriate Breakfast Flirting, M/M, Present-day Hogwarts, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiMaree/pseuds/JaiMaree
Summary: He’s doing it again.
Relationships: OMC/OMC
Kudos: 6





	Blush

He’s doing it again. Toast drenched in more butter than should be reasonable, and then licking his fingers off, one by one. He catches me staring.

“That’s disgusting,” I say.

He grins, bright as the silver stripes on his Slytherin tie. “So don’t watch, then.”

“I wasn’t. Watching, I mean,” I reply. My hands stray to my own House tie and I tighten the knot.

He’s still grinning when he sticks a finger back in his mouth, sucks on it, slow and deliberate. My face grows warm. “Fuck you,” I say, and stare down at my cereal.

The others start laughing. They always do. “Aww, he’s blushing,” one of them says. I’m still staring at my cereal so I don’t see which one it is, but it doesn’t matter. They’re like a pack of wolves, and I can already feel them circling.

“He’s so pretty when he blushes,” says the voice again.

I look up then, and meet his eyes. He’s not grinning anymore, not laughing along with the rest of them. He looks angry. “Back off,” he tells them. There’s a threat in his voice, a quiet menace, and they listen to him, as usual.

“Just messing with you,” they tell me. “Just a joke, god, can’t you take a joke?” And then they’re gone, and he is, too.

#

Later I catch up with him in the hallway outside Potions.

“Thanks,” I say, awkward. “You know? For making them stop.”

“They’re just being dicks,” he says. “Ignore them.”

I start to turn away, but he calls my name. “You know,” he says quietly, “they’re right. You _are_ pretty when you blush.”

He’s serious, I can hear it in his voice. And when I stare, startled, it’s his turn to blush.


End file.
